The Sky's Little Gift
by Fate Camiswhil
Summary: Talbot's Christmas gift goes haywire and accidentally sends the first generation ten years into the future, where they meet their future children. Now, their stuck under the care of their ten-year-old kids, but who's gonna take care of who? In line with the KHR! Secret Santa 2013, this is my fic for WaiiKitsune! Merry Christmas! :3


In line with the **KHR! Secret Santa 2013**, this is my fic for WaiiKitsune!

**Second choice:**

Characters/Pairing: Vongola Tenth Gen (w/ First Gen, if possible) ~**check!**

Genre: Family fluff! ~**check!**

Rating (K-T): K-T ~**check!**

Type of story (e.g. omake, poem): One-shot ~**check!**

Additional requirements (e.g. no OCs, serious fic): Again, no OC/genderbends and angst/tragedy. ~**check! I think...XD**

**Merry Christmas!^^**

**Setting:** 21st century, in other words, our time...^^

**Ages:**

Ryo-kun and Mukkun are 10 yrs old.

Kyo-kun, Keshi-kun and Haya-kun are 9 yrs old.

Lambo and Chrome are 8 yrs old.

And Tsu-kun is the youngest, 7 yrs old.

* * *

**"The Sky's Little Gift"**

"Buon Natale!" [1]

Giotto just loves the holidays, it gives him a reason to take a break from the never-ending paperwork, and when he does he makes sure that everyone—and I mean everyone, is accounted for.

"Yeah, merry Christmas to you too, Gio." G raised his glass as their Boss entered the dining hall.

"Merry Christmas, Giotto," Asari stood from his seat.

"Merry Christmas to the extreme!" Knuckles raised both his fists.

"Merry Christmas, Primo," Daemon greeted with a nod.

"Hn." Alaude was also present, albeit seated at the farthest side of the table.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, merry whatever. Can we eat now?" Lampo waved them off as he started to serve himself.

Giotto merely chuckled at their antics, he was just too happy that their famiglia is able to celebrate together after long weeks of being incomplete. Later, they talked about future plans, possible missions, the gifts they gave each other and their household help, along with some of the gifts they received.

Suddenly, there was a knock, and the doors opened to reveal a disheveled Talbot. He hurriedly scurried towards Primo and proclaimed with utmost vigor, "I have created the best gift for you all!"

Giotto shook his head lightly, most of the Vongola servants really did try their best to offer something, and oftentimes they come up with the craziest thing. "All right, lead the way."

With that, they all stood and walked towards the old man's underground laboratory. Talbot was the person they commissioned to make most of their weapons, and he was very much reliable, if not a little overboard sometimes.

"I wonder what it would be this time," Lampo asked aloud, making sure the old man heard him.

"Oh, it's something all of you would like for sure!" Talbot laughed creepily, and they all couldn't help wondering if all old people were really like that.

When they got to the underground dungeon-like laboratory, G held the door open as Talbot led the way further inside. They were all surprised to see a huge circular contraption made out of wood, stones, strings and feathers. The thing looked like a big dream-catcher, but the middle portion of it was emitting smoke.

"The hell is that?" G was the first to comment.

Talbot laughed creepily in response, "this is my gift to Vongola's first generation! It's a portal to parallel worlds!"

Dead silence.

"Uhm, parallel worlds?" Giotto tried to clarify.

"Yes! To worlds of the past, the future, and all the other possible presents!" Talbot laughed hysterically, waving both his hands up and down towards his great invention.

"Uhm, Talbot-san? Have you, by any chance, tested that thing already?" Asari inquired, giving the most polite smile he could muster.

"Not yet, but now I will!" Talbot answered and quickly turned to look at them, "with you!"

"What? You want us to test it for you? Are you crazy?" G snapped at him.

"And here I thought it would be a nice gift, since it's another invention and stuff," Lampo lazily whined.

"It is! It is a great gift! The best gift of all!" Talbot waved his arms around again to emphasize his point.

"I take back my question earlier, you are crazy," G lamely accused as he slowly turned to his back.

"Hmmm? I, for one, think that it's interesting," Daemon glanced at the head of CEDEF, "what do you think, Skylark-kun?"

But Alaude payed him no mind.

"I think that this is one of those things that men aren't meant to tamper with to the extreme," Knuckles gave his piece.

"Talbot, we appreciate the thought, but I think these kinds of experiments are too risky, we should just—" Giotto was cut-off mid sentence when Talbot suddenly splattered blood all over the strings of the big dream-catcher, the old man then started to chant unidentified language that they've never heard off, walking in a circle and waiving his hands up and down.

"Talbot, what're you doing? I just said that it's too risky," Giotto tried to stop him, but just as he was about to make a grab for him, the image appearing on the contraption stunned him.

It was a child with big chocolate doe-like eyes and a spiky brown mess for hair, that creepily and eerily resembles him.

"Who's the kid? He looks like Primo," Lampo was the first to comment, while everyone else were fell silent.

"That's Tsu-kun," Talbot didn't let the silence linger for too long, "Giotto's son, ten years into the future."

"My son, from the future?" Giotto mindlessly repeated, hie eyes widening.

"Yes," Talbot smiled slyly at him, "I'm showing you a glimpse of the future, three years from now you will be blessed with a son." The old man then shifted his attention from Primo and back to the mini-primo. "In this image, he's only seven years old, that'll be in ten years. Such a cute little thing, isn't he? Looks so much like you..."

"Yeah, he does," Giotto watched as the child happily ate a slice of cake, it seems they were also celebrating Christmas on the other side.

Suddenly, there was a ruckus and Tsu-kun was pushed face first on his cake. An image of a little black-haired Alaude was fighting with a mini-Daemon, not caring even the slightest that they stumbled upon the little sky.

"Oh, it's Alaude's son and Daemon's," Talbot mindlessly commented.

"I have a son too?" Daemon's eyes were twinkling, as he carefully watched the fight erupting between the two minis.

Alaude remained quiet, but just like Daemon and everyone else, payed close attention to the two little look-alikes fighting with all they've got.

Then, a big slice of cake was thrown on the two insufferable duo, a little white-haired G came running and fending them away from the little Tsu-kun. A little mini-Asari followed after him, laughing at all of them.

"Ah... now that's G's son, and Asari's," Talbot sighed. "Surprisingly, they all act exactly like the lot of you."

Out of the blue, a white-haired kid looking a lot like Knuckles appeared, he was seemingly trying to join the fight. Along with a female version of mini-Daemon, helping Tsu-kun clean up his face. There was also a little black-haired mini-Lampo making a dramatic entrance, waving them all off.

"Hrm, I'm sure I don't have to introduce the rest of the newcomers," Talbot chuckled to himself as he looked back to take in the reactions of the first generation.

"Wait! I have a daughter too?‼" Daemon stepped closer to the big dream-catcher-like thingy, seemingly unable to contain his happiness.

"Well, yes... obviously." Talbot sighed, he knew Daemon would have two kids, and frankly, he just wasn't so sure if that was a good thing.

"Yes! I've beaten all of you as a father!" Daemon proclaimed all too happily.

"Who cares? I bet that kid is just as bad as you, if not worse," G scoffed, dismissing the topic as soon as it came.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a little angel," Daemon gloated, turning his head away satisfied.

"Whatever," G grumbled, then stared at the image again, at his son.

Everyone then were all so immersed in watching their kids, they couldn't hear what they were talking about but what they saw was enough. Indeed, the future never looked so bright.

After a while, Giotto decided to ask the question that suddenly popped in his head, "so where are we? I don't see our older selves."

That was when Talbot's smile completely vanished. But he wouldn't lie, not to primo, and most certainly not when the Vongola Boss would easily be able to tell he was lying.

"You're dead."

A blink.

"Come again?" Giotto tried to clarify.

And Talbot sighed, "by the time your child is born, you'd be dead. You were never meant to meet him."

Silence.

"All of us?" Daemon asked this time.

And Talbot could only nod.

"How?" G started to glare.

"Who knows..." Talbot shrugged, it wasn't easy to come up with a spell that would see through the future, and truthfully, this is all he has to offer.

Silence.

"Then, why show this to us?" Knuckles couldn't think of anything else.

Talbot faced them, a serious look marring his features, "don't die."

They were all stunned, but Talbot continued.

"I foresee a battle in the future, it is a battle that you are all fated to lose. The fall of Vongola's first generation is near, and today is supposed to be the last time we celebrate Christmas together." Talbot turned to his back, "my gift is merely a single chance... change your fate."

"If we are meant to die, then we will die," Alaude quickly dismissed him as he turned to his back.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Alaude. I'm not doing this just for you," Talbot turned his head towards the image. "I'm also doing this for them... you all do not know what this kids had to go through."

"But Talbot... this is just," Giotto honestly didn't know what to say.

"Of course, everything will be your decision, I just wanted to try showing you what it is that you would lose," Talbot smiled sadly with that old face of his, this was the only thing he could do to save the future.

With that, Giotto couldn't help stepping closer to the big dream-catcher. He lifted his hands, trying to touch the face of his son. Suddenly, Tsuna turned to look at them, as if he could see through the dream-catcher. He held his hands up as well, reaching out towards Giotto's hand. And slowly, when they seemingly touched, a bright light erupted from the dream-catcher and engulfed the whole room.

"What's happening?‼" G shouted towards Talbot.

"I don't know! He wasn't supposed to touch it!" Talbot cried back.

"Primo!"

And then, they were gone.

* * *

"What's wrong, Tsu-kun?" Chrome asked the boy in front of her.

Tsuna was then broken from his trance, his hand fell limply on his side, "uhh, nothing. I just thought I felt something."

"Eh?" Chrome blinked at him, "what did it feel like?"

Tsuna thought about it before breaking into a gentle smile, "it was warm."

Suddenly, there was an explosion by their side, "let's get out of here! Haya-nii brought out his bombs again!" Lambo cried, running as fast as he could, quickly grabbing Tsuna and Chrome. The three of them made it out of the house alive, leaving behind Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Kyoya and Mukuro in the big pile of rubble.

"Well, it's not like they're gonna die or anything," Lambo waved off after seeing the worried expression on Tsuna's face.

"That's not what I'm worried about... they destroyed the dining hall again! Reborn is gonna kill me!" Tsuna yelled out with all his might, while Chrome and Lambo merely hummed, watching a huge part of the ground floor crumbling down.

Not far from them, seven members of the first generation were unconsciously lying on the ground, slowly coming to.

"Oww, what the heck happened back there?" G rubbed his head as he slowly got up.

"If I remember correctly, there was a bright light and then an explosio—" Giotto couldn't finish his sentence because he suddenly found the sharp tip of a sword in front of his face. That was when they found themselves in the middle of a huge pile of rubble, five freakishly familiar kids surrounding them.

Asari immediately recognized the sword-wielding child as his, he quickly got up and used his own sword to shield Primo and at the same time, counter his son's aim. "It's not nice to be pointing your toy to people so carelessly, little one," he gently reprimanded him.

Takeshi blinked at him, "ahahaha~! My bad," he laughed, but the look in his eyes suddenly changed, and instead of putting his sword away he pulled it back for a sudden attack. "But we don't play nice with intruders! Attacco Di Squalo!" As little as he is, he was still able to summon a huge tidal wave of Rain flames, aiming to demobilize the seven intruders.

"Kuzuryu Kawakuzure!" Asari countered on instinct, bringing out a dragon made out of Rain flames, easily devouring Takeshi's attack.

After the Rain flames dispersed, it revealed Takeshi gaping at him. When they caught each other's eye, Takeshi quickly turned behind him, towards Ryohei and Hayato. "Hey! Did you see that? He has a dragon!" He yelled in complete amazement.

"Don't get too happy, you baseball-idiot! They're enemies!" G's look-alike rushed in front of him, "Flame Arrow: Cloud Cartridge!" He sent a single missile at them, but it quickly multiplied like a tree-diagram and bombarded them with missiles covered in Storm flames.

The first generation were quicker to evade the attacks though.

"What was that? Storm and Cloud flames combined?" Giotto mumbled to himself as he turned to study G's expression.

"I'm not done yet!" G's son then aimed his Flame Arrow at the sky, "Flame Thunder!" A Storm missile was sent flying covered in Lightning Flames, once it was high enough the missile struck multiple Lightning bolts at them.

Lampo activated his shield, "Corna Fulmine!" With that he was able to effectively defend against the attack, he looked back at G and whispered brashly, "what is up with your son? He has Lightning flames too?"

G didn't know what to say so he just glared at him, then on his son. Surprisingly, his son was glaring back at him. Suddenly, the sky dimmed, and they were engulfed in a big shadow of a cloud. "Great, now what?"

The first generation slowly looked up only to see huge black boulders covered in sharp spikes, multiplying by milliseconds. A black-haired mini-skylark standing atop the biggest one.

"That's Alaude's, isn't it?" Lampo questioned to cover up his silent whimpering.

Giotto gulped in anticipation, he wasn't so sure if they would be able to evade so many big spiky boulders. Of course, Alaude could try to use his flames to counter the attack, but that would take time. Time that G's son and Asari's son took from them by stalling, "they're good."

"Herbivores, I'll bite you to death," with that countless boulders were thrown at them, but before any of it landed a hit, a huge shield made out of pure sky flames erupted in front of them, effectively shielding all seven members of the first generation.

It was Tsu-kun.

He was floating right in front of Giotto, covered in the purest of sky flames.

"Tsuna-sama!" Hayato was horrified of the sudden intrusion, he looked back at Kyoya, "you bastard, can't you see Tsuna-sama? Fall back!" [2]

But Kyoya deliberately ignored him, enjoying his little stand-off with their heir.

Giotto saw that Tsuna was barely holding his ground so he tried to help, but even before he was able to activate his flames, Tsuna flew back, luring Kyoya's attacks away from them. When he got far enough, Tsuna faced the boulders again and his flames started to flicker.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition," Tsuna then released a huge wave of translucent sky flames. One by one, Kyoya's spiky boulders fell to the ground, completely frozen in ice.

"Hn," was the only reaction Kyoya allowed himself to make, quickly dismissing the event as he jumped off the falling popsicle.

Tsuna then made his way in front of Primo again, landing softly as he slowly opened his eyes. "First, you destroyed the dining hall, that was the third time this week. Next, you attacked guests without prior notice," he was supposed to continue but Mukuro cut him off.

"And how do you know that they're guests?" The young Daemon look-alike crossed his arms.

"Mukkun, it's Christmas. We always have a lot of guests during this time," Tsuna stared at him with half-lidded eyes, stating the obvious.

And that silenced Mukuro.

Ryohei suddenly hit his palm, "so that's what it was! I extremely forgot!"

Sweat-drop.

"Regardless, such mistakes will not be pardoned without equivalent punishment," although Tsuna spoke eloquently, his childish voice betrayed him. He pulled on his gloves, they were still a bit bigger on him.

"Tsuna-sama forgive me!" Hayato immediately bowed down, pounding his head to the ground.

"No, what you did to me was unforgivable... you ruined my cake!" He accumulated flames on his hand and aimed at his friends, "X-Burner!"

"Runaway to the extreme!" Ryohei cried running as fast as he could.

Mukuro grunted as he summoned his trident to transport himself somewhere safe, while Kyoya merely summoned Roll and flew away riding another boulder. On the other hand, Takeshi swiftly pulled Hayato and made a mad dash from the vicinity.

Tsuna's X-Burner was powerful, enough to completely destroy the forest at the backyard, but of course it's still a long way to go to reach Giotto's caliber. He smiled to himself, a wave of pride taking over him as he watched his son growing strong.

After his attack had subsided, Tsuna turned to look at the people behind him. That was when Giotto had his first glance at his son's face up-close, the flame burning on his forehead was undeniable, and those eyes...

Even the rest of the first generation couldn't believe it, this child is Vongola's heir.

Tsuna's flames then diminished, and he gave them the brightest smile they've ever seen, even offering him a hand, "are you all right? I'm so sorry about that."

"It's fine, no harm done," Giotto reached out to accept the hand, and when they touched, something sparked. They gaped at each other.

Tsuna was the first to recover though, "so, uhm... please don't tell Reborn about what they did, okay? My friends didn't really mean you any harm, they're just on-guard for intruders."

Giotto was about to assure him that he won't tell on any of them, granted this wasn't his time anyway. But the small light of fear present on his child's face made him ask a question instead, "who's Reborn?"

At this, something clicked in Tsuna's eyes, and the fear was gone. He suddenly jumped away in backward cartwheels, swiftly stopping in a low stance as if getting ready to fight, he frowned, "who are you and what do you want from here?"

Giotto recognized this as a defensive reflex, the child was sharp. "I assure you we mean no harm, we were just... wondering around?" He wasn't sure how they got there, but he just can't tell his kid that his father traveled through time and is now alive in front of him.

"Reborn is the world's greatest hitman, he's also the Sun Arcobaleno, which means everyone in the mafia world knows him. But if you don't, then that could only mean two things. It's either you are a bunch of lowly henchmen or that you are all wealthy less informed civilians. Either which, both kinds of people are not allowed inside the private residential area of the Vongola mansion." Tsuna narrowed his eyes, but they were still big, "that means, it would've been impossible for you to just wonder around here just as you said. Not to mention at the same exact time and place where there happen to be an explosion, and Haya-nii's bombs aren't that powerful."

Giotto gulped, the child was also smart. He held a breath, "but you defended us earlier, didn't you? Why did you do that?"

"Eh?" Tsuna was baffled at first, but the man had a point. He didn't do that just to punish his friends, he also did that to somehow protect these people. The man was good at turning tables.

"Tell me, little one. How do you feel about us?" Giotto took Tsuna's confusion as a chance to take a step closer, but he stopped when Daemon's daughter ran towards them.

"Tsu-kun!" Chrome spun her trident and released wild flames, immediately enclosing the first generation in a circle. She then took her stance in front of Tsuna, "Are you all right?"

"Chrome!" Tsuna got up from his position, "I'm fine, you didn't have to do that."

Chrome frowned at him, "I know my illusions aren't as powerful as Nii-sama's, but I can still do just as much."

The little girl was determined to do what she could, although it might not be as much. _"She reminds me of Elena..."_ Daemon smiled a little to himself.

"That's not what I meant, it's just that boys should be the ones protecting the girls," Tsuna grumbled helplessly before suddenly turning worried, "and besides, you're sick!"

_"Sick? She's sick?"_ Daemon couldn't help worrying upon hearing their distress, he tried to make an advance but the fire prevented him. _"This is first-rate illusions definitely, but for a child her age?"_

"Ahh? Oh, I'm sorry," Chrome kept lowered her head.

"No, I'm supposed to be the one apologizing!" Tsuna insisted, and was about to go on if Lambo didn't show up to stop them.

"Would you two quit apologizing already? It's getting bothersome," he whined, walking towards them while placing his horns on his head. "Let the great Lambo-sama take care of them."

"No, wait!" Tsuna ran up to Lambo, taking hold of his sleeves. "I'm still not sure if they're good people or not!"

"Then make up your mind already," Lambo turned to him, and Chrome did too. "What is your Hyper Intuition saying?"

_"He has Hyper Intuition? He took after me more than I thought,"_ Giotto smiled to himself.

"Hmmm..." Tsuna stared at the seven intruders, "well, I sense no danger coming from them..."

"And...?" Lambo prodded.

"And, don't they kinda look familiar?" Tsuna squished his eyes a little to stress his point.

Lambo and Chrome blinked twice at him before looking back at the seven intruders.

"Uhm, now that you mention it," Chrome tried to figure out why they looked so familiar, but Lambo quickly cut her off.

"—The great Lambo-sama has never seen them in my entire life!" The cow-child proclaimed, holding his nose high up in the air.

"Lambo, don't use 'my' when you're referring to yourself in third person, Reborn doesn't like baby talk," Chrome reminded him of proper grammar.

"Who cares? Lambo-sama will kill him someday!" Lambo scoffed, but his happy talk of his greatest dream was immediately interrupted.

"Oh? Who would you kill again?" That deep mocking baritone voice could only come from one person.

"Hiiiee~‼ Reborn‼" Tsuna stumbled backwards.

After flicking Lambo's forehead, the lean and tall Arcobaleno turned his attention towards him, "Dame-Tsuna, you used your X-Burner without permission again, do you know what that means?"

"Hiiiee~‼ No! I don't wanna be punished!" Tsuna took cover from behind Chrome.

"How embarrassing, earlier you were talking about how boys should protect girls and now you're using Chrome-chan as a shield," Reborn reprimanded him.

"Because, because," Tsuna was starting to tear up, his sniffles becoming apparent.

And Giotto couldn't take it, whoever this Reborn was he didn't have to scare the child like that, even if he was an Arcobaleno. But before he was able to say anything or take a step closer to his son, another voice was heard.

"Tsu-kun!" It was a mad on his thirties, blond and muscular, albeit he was wearing a suit.

Tsuna immediately turned and ran as fast as he could, "Dad!"

All of the first generation were surprised, if that was Giotto's son, then who was this man whom the child calls his Dad?

"Are you all right? Did you get hurt anywhere?" Iemitsu fussed all over Tsuna, turning him around, checking if he got injured.

"I'm fine, Dad! Enough already," Tsuna whined childishly at the older man's antics.

Iemitsu sighed, "well then, I'm glad. But didn't I warn you about using your flames so carelessly?"

"Yes... I'm sorry," Tsuna looked down, and felt a little guilty.

"It's all right, as long as you didn't get hurt," Iemitsu patted his head, then turned towards the everyone else, and that's when he laid eyes on the first generation. His jaw dropped.

"Finally, someone who recognizes us," Daemon was the first to comment.

"Hello there, my good man, we apologize for such trouble," Giotto was puzzled about this man, but manners cannot be forgotten.

But Iemitsu didn't react, he was just gaping at them.

"For goodness sake, Iemitsu, snap out of it," Reborn chided him.

Iemitsu was then brought back to his senses, then he felt a soft tug at his sleeves.

"Dad, who are those people? Are they guests?" It was Tsuna.

"Yes, Tsu-kun, they're guests, very important people that Reborn and I need to talk to immediately, so if you please?" Iemitsu then locked gazes with Chrome and Lambo, as if telling them to be on their way. "Go look for your friends and go back inside, we'll come join you after were done here."

Chrome and Lambo immediately went towards him, to escort Tsuna away.

Tsuna nodded, taking one last look at Giotto's direction before the three of them finally went on their way.

Iemitsu then faced Giotto, rushed towards him and dropped on his knees, bowing his head lowly. "Welcome back, Giotto-sama!"

"You didn't have to kneel," whoever this man was, Giotto didn't feel anything ill towards him. But why did his child call him his father?

"Iemitsu, what are you doing? You hold just as much authority as they do," Reborn made himself present again.

"Really? Who are you?" Giotto was itching to ask.

Iemitsu straightened and bowed slightly, "my name is Iemitsu Sawada, I'm the current Head of CEDEF."

He got everyone's attention at that, especially Alaude's.

"And I'm Reborn, I'm sure you already heard of me from the kids," he smirked and motioned for them to follow him, "come now, I'm sure we've got a lot to talk about."

When they got into a sitting room, the guardian positioned themselves around their Boss, who was sitting in the middle of the couch. Reborn and Iemitsu took the couch in front of them.

"I believe there's no need for beating around the bush, what is it that you'd like to know?" Reborn skipped formalities.

"Aren't you even going to ask us how we got here first?" Giotto was puzzled by this man.

"No need, clearly you all came back to life through time-travel, and such a thing isn't really impossible nowadays," Reborn calmly sipped his coffee.

"You don't think such a thing is absurd?" Giotto couldn't point his finger on it, but he was starting to feel read for this man.

"Not at all, a few years back a certain famiglia invented a time-travelling device, it's actually quite famous. However, this is the first that someone came from the past, where no such invention should've been built. And since you've been too kind to offer answers, mind explaining that?" Reborn already had an idea, there was no one else capable of such feat, but he just wanted to clarify things himself.

"It was Talbot," Giotto supplied, as if the name alone would suffice.

And it did, Reborn nodded.

"But why? and for what purpose?" Not for Iemitsu though, he was still curious.

"Well, he was supposed to only show us our future children as a gift for Christmas, but things got out of hand. Then the next thing we knew, we were here, getting attacked by our ow children." Giotto didn't mean anything ill of it, but he ended up redirecting the conversation to the kids.

"So, you knew they were yours?" Iemitsu was starting to feel nervous, what was he supposed to say to the father of his adopted son, and the late husband of his wife?

"Yes, and first glance was enough," Daemon was the one who answered, sounding a little pissed. "Now could you please explain to us why our own children didn't recognize us at all?"

"It was not yet the time, they're just kids, and as much as possible we would like to just wait for them to ask us ourselves," Reborn smoothly excused.

"They don't ask about us?" Giotto instantly felt sad about that, because when they saw their children at their best, very talented and well-trained, they immediately assumed it was because they were willing to follow in their footsteps.

Reborn shook his head.

"I think, it's because they already know," Iemitsu redirected their attention towards himself. "Tsu-kun has inherited your Hyper Intuition in its full potential, he doesn't ask about the things that could hurt other people's feelings, he just feels for what is right and based on that he would make his decision."

When Giotto didn't give a reply, Iemitsu decided to continue. "Tsu-kun doesn't ask for anything that he doesn't have or wants. He's very much content with whatever he has and that's probably the reason, he doesn't want to make me feel that I'm not his father."

"He knows?" Giotto urged.

"I'm sure he does," Iemitsu nodded.

"How did this happen? All of this," Daemon asked in Giotto's stead, he knows the topic was a little awkward and that their Boss was being too polite.

"Well, I'm not sure about the extent of what we could tell you, but let's just say things went downhill for Vongola after the fall of the first generation." Reborn was the one who answered, making sure to keep Iemitsu from saying anything unnecessary.

They all fell silent at that, Reborn continued, "now, I'm sure you are all tired. Let's rest for the night, tomorrow I'll introduce you to the kids." He got up and walked towards the door,"I'll have someone escort you to your rooms."

"No, I'll do it," Iemitsu interjected as they all started to get up from their seats.

Reborn nodded without a word and walked out.

Iemitsu then turned to face Giotto, he wasn't sure how to put it but he had to try, "uhmm, about Tsu-kun and your wife."

"Oh, no, please don't," Giotto quickly waved his hands about, "I'm not sure I'm prepared to know the details or if I even want to. Right now, I'm just grateful that someone like you is taking care of my family. Tsu-kun is also your son, and his mother is my widow, now your wife. Iemitsu, thank you very much," he bowed slightly.

"Ah, no! Please, it's fine, I should be the one grateful," Iemitsu thought he should feel awkward, but Giotto was not a man who would find fault.

They smiled at each other.

On their way out, Alaude and daemon caught each other's glance.

"Did you see that?" Daemon motioned to the opposite end of the hallway.

"Hn," Alaude chose to let them be, whatever those kids were up to was none of their concern, and even if they were able to hear the entire conversation, it would benefit both sides so it doesn't really matter.

Daemon shrugged and turned to his back one last time, "you're illusion is applaudable, but you two still need more practice." Then he walked away.

"Shoot! He saw us! What do we do?" Hayato came out from the last room on the hallway, the other kids behind him.

"I told you he would sense us, he seems to be a powerful illusionist," Mukuro noted, crossing his arms.

"So, what do we do now?" Takeshi turned to Tsuna.

"Do you think everything they said was true?" Chrome also turned to Tsuna.

"I don't know," Tsuna kept his gaze downwards, "but I'm sure we'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, the members of the first generation were walking through the long corridors of the mansion, following Reborn's lead. They were supposed to be introduced to the children today, and frankly most of them feel nervous about it, especially Giotto.

However, the anxiety was quickly forgotten when they heard a lovely tune.

"Oh, someone's playing the piano!" Asari immediately got excited, being fully aware that he was the only one of them who appreciates music. He thought it was his son, so he hurried to the direction of the sound, stopping by the doorway when he saw that it wasn't his son, it was G's. He gaped.

And the rest of the first generation also gaped when they arrived, following after Asari.

"Who would've thought?" Giotto pondered aloud, as they all watched Hayato skillfully pressed every key to make a wonderful melody.

Tsu-kun was also there, listening with his eyes closed. The rest of the kids all about the room. Takeshi was sitting beside Chrome and Lambo on the couch; Ryohei standing behind them, while Mukuro was positioned near the window; and Kyoya was at the far back of the room.

When Hayato finished, Tsuna, Takeshi, Chrome and Ryohei started clapping.

"That was great to the extreme!" He cheered, but then contradicted himself, "but now I feel sleepy."

"You said it," Lambo let out the biggest yawn he possibly can.

"Ahaha~! I have to admit that too," even Takeshi teased him.

"Shut up! I didn't play that piece for any of you! I did it for Tsuna-sama!" Hayato then turned his attention to Tsuna, but before he could ask what Tsuna thought about it, he stopped stunned. His father was standing behind his Tsuna-sama, with the rest of their fathers and Reborn.

"What's wrong, Haya-nii?" Tsuna asked, but Hayato averted his eyes.

The adults noticed the sudden change, especially G since Hayato was looking directly at him.

"What is the meaning of this, Arcobaleno?" Mukuro was the one who broke the silence.

That was when Tsuna and the rest of the kids looked behind them to see their fathers, none of them reacted as obvious as Hayato did though.

"God morning kids, allow me to introduce you to your new set of bodyguards," Reborn started but was cut short.

"We don't need bodyguards, we're stronger than them," Hayato grumbled without looking.

"They defeated you," Reborn stated the obvious.

"No, they didn't! Tsuna-sama just took their side!" Hayato reasoned, but even he didn't look completely convinced.

"Why are we getting bodyguards anyway? We're fine on our own," Mukuro took his turn, seeing as Hayato wasn't so persuasive.

"Don't get the wrong idea, they're not here to protect you, they're here to protect everything else from you." Reborn smirked at them, reminding them of the chaos they caused just the day before. "This is punishment for what you all did yesterday, thanks to the lot of you the dining hall is rendered unusable."

"But that's not our fault, it's theirs!" Hayato pointed his finger on the first generation, "they were the ones responsible for the big explosion, not me!"

"Yes, but all of you will still be held responsible for it because you attacked them and continued to fight for nothing." Reborn then switched his gaze on Tsuna, "especially, you, Dame-Tsuna. You used your X-Burner carelessly again, and destroyed half the forest."

Tsuna dropped his gaze at that.

Reborn nodded to himself, "now then, introduce yourselves."

Tsuna gave a last sigh, and went ahead first, "my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

_"He's not using my name,"_ Giotto thought sadly.

"Gokudera Hayato."

_"That name was supposed to be a secret!" _G grimaced.

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

_"Why isn't he using my name?"_ Asari wondered.

"I'm the great, Bovino Lambo."

_"Who's Bovino? I don't know anyone by that name... are they sure this is my son?"_ Lampo frowned.

"Sasagawa Ryohei."

_"Sasagawa? Who's that to the extreme?"_ Knuckles was also puzzled.

"Rokudo Mukuro, and this is my little sister, Chrome Dokuro."

_"Oya? They're not using my name, or Elena's... they're not even using the same surname,"_ Daemon narrowed his eyes.

"And that kid at the back is Hibari Kyoya," Tsuna pointed to the young skylark who refused to say anything.

And just like his son, Alaude remained quiet, even in his own thoughts.

Reborn nodded, and then turned to look back towards the first generation, "now, it's your turn."

_"Are we supposed to introduce ourselves with our real names?"_ Asari wondered but before he could ask, Giotto already took a step forward.

"I'm Giotto Vongola," he was calm, relaxed, as if he didn't just introduce himself as a person that's supposed to be dead for ten years.

Tsuna gulped, while Hayato beside him started to get frantic. _"No! Don't say it! No way! Not that one letter!"_

"G, just G."

_"Nooooo~!"_ Hayato pulled on his hair.

"Asari Ugetsu."

Takeshi's eyes turned sharp, but he didn't say anything.

"The greatest, Lampo," he made sure to introduce himself better, in comparison to his son.

Lambo picked his nose.

"Knuckles."

_"I totally forgot who that was to the extreme!"_ Ryohei yelled in his mind.

"Daemon Spade."

Mukuro took a step in front of Chrome, as if shielding her.

"And that's Alaude," G pointed to the blond skylark.

But Kyoya was already walking away.

"Where are you going?" Reborn was the one who stopped him.

"I have a schedule to keep," Kyoya didn't even look back, and he was gone.

"Lucky bastard," Hayato grumbled loudly.

"Hmm, well for the rest of you, they—" Reborn motioned to the first generation, "will be watching over you for the meanwhile."

"Yeah, right! This blows, I have Kyūdō practice," [3] Hayato started to follow after Kyoya. "I'll see you later, Tsuna-sama!"

"I'll go with you, I still have to mop the floor of the entire Kendo dojo," Takeshi caught up with him.

"I'll go to the gym to the extreme!" Ryohei ran past the two.

"I don't have training, so I'll just head to the kitchen to practice baking," Chrome bid Mukuro goodbye.

"I'll go with you, since I'm skipping my training," Lambo went with her.

"And I, will just disappear somewhere," Mukuro waved his trident, but before he completely vanished he was able to give Tsuna his last words, "kufufu~! Tough luck, Tsu-chan~!"

And Tsuna was all that's left.

Reborn smirked, "well then, take care of them, Dame-Tsuna." And even he was gone.

That was it, no 'nice to meet you,' no 'this is impossible!' no 'you're my father?' No nothing. Sadness was evident on the faces of the first generation, and Tsuna was the only one left to console them.

Tsuna sighed, "okay, so let me guess... you all traveled through time and stuff, now you're stuck here for the meantime, right?"

Giotto merely nodded.

"Please don't act so surprised, or offended about how we reacted. I mean, we don't exactly know how to greet a person we've never met and is supposed to be dead for many years... eve if you are our fathers." Tsuna couldn't look up at them, "and about our names, we don't use yours for security purposes, that's all."

"Hrrmmm..." Tsuna thought more of what to say, be he didn't come up with anything good, he sighed again, "ugh... I'll just go escort you guys to everyone, they think they could get away from this but I won't let them."

Tsuna led the way and everyone followed quietly, he looked back before taking the step out the door, "afterwards, let's talk, Papa."

Giotto was a bit surprised, but he wasn't able to see Tsuna's face because he looked away too soon.

The walk was silent, and no one tried to say anything, being immersed in their own thoughts. Tsuna directed G and Asari towards the Dojo; Knuckles to the gym; Lampo and Daemon to the kitchen; Alaude to the roof, until he was left with Giotto. They went to the garden.

* * *

G found Hayato struggling to fire a shot, the child kept on missing.

"You suck," _damn, I shouldn't have said that,_ G thought as he bit his tongue.

"What the fork are you doing here?" [4] Hayato turned around immediately, huffing like a cat.

"Your Boss said he didn't have to deal with us alone, shame on you for abandoning him like that," G was getting uncomfortable so he took out a cigarette to calm himself.

Hayato didn't say anything more, but he approached his supposed father.

"What?" G stared down at him when he tugged on his pants.

"Can I try that?"

"What? Heck, no! You're just a kid, and this is bad for your health." G didn't mean to sound like he did, but he did.

"What about your health?"

"It's fine for me because I'm a man," G huffed, even he didn't understand what he was saying.

"A dead man."

G raised an eyebrow at that, but when Hayato refused to look at him, he decided to ruffle the kid's hair. "Come on, let's go hit that bull's-eye."

G borrowed a bow and arrow, then he immediately shot once, hitting the target without much effort. "It's like playing the piano, you just have to relax and take a deep breath, things flow smoothly afterwards."

Hayato allowed his eyes to linger longer on the man and his stance, then he prepared to shoot on his own.

"Don't hunch your back, I told you to just relax, breathe deep."

Hayato heard G's voice from behind him, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, like when he would be playing the piano. He released the string, and for the first time in his life, he hit bull's eye.

* * *

Asari on the other hand, found Takeshi lying in the middle of the dojo, he seemed to have stopped mopping in the middle of it. "Hey, there, little one. May I come in?"

Takeshi turned his head towards him, be he didn't get up. "Ahaha~! Sure!"

"Seems like you're taking a break, good thing I brought tea and cookies," Asari smiled at him.

And Takeshi smiled back, "thanks."

Silence.

"So, you're practicing Kendo?" Asari tried to make conversation.

"Uhh, yeah... Oyaji is the master of this Dojo and he was the one who taught me," [5] Takeshi didn't even notice his own slip up.

"Your father?" Asari couldn't help asking.

Takeshi turned quiet, "the man who adopted and raised me."

Asari nodded, "that's right, you're father still."

Takeshi lowered his head, "you know I would've have minded meeting you if... I mean, if your my father, then what does that make him?"

But Asari kept the smile on his face, fully understanding his son's predicament, "you're extremely lucky then, Takeshi... you have two fathers." He waved two fingers that made a peace sign.

* * *

"Extreme!" Ryohei kept on punching the big bag, not taking any notice to the man in robes watching him from a distance.

Knuckles didn't really know how to approach the boy, sure he could easily talk to kids in the orphanage, but this was clearly different. He was his son, and he wasn't supposed to have a son.

He didn't know how it could've possibly happened, he was a priest for God's sake.

_"Did I end up turning my back on priesthood?"_ He asked himself, thinking that the idea wasn't completely far-fetched, considering he was a member of the mafia.

"Hey, you wanna have a match?" Ryohei finally noticed him.

"Uhm, well, I have already retired," Knuckles couldn't help but smile, he used to love this sport more than anything.

"Oh, then what are you doing here?" The child continued on punching.

Knuckles wondered about that too, "I was just curious, how did you become my son?"

Ryohei stopped hitting the bag, and looked at him, "I totally forgot to the extreme!"

"Eh?"

"But it was written somewhere," Ryohei walked to a bench where he placed his bag earlier. He grabbed a small notebook, and started to turn the pages, there was a letter in it. "Oh, here it is! ...it says, that you already had me even before you entered priesthood."

Knuckles blinked at him, "what? Even before?" He took the notebook from Ryohei and read it himself, the letter was addressed to the parish he worked for, it was signed by a nun.

"They said my mother didn't want to hinder your path so she decided not to tell you about me," Ryohei was still smiling, as if there wasn't anything wrong with that.

"...you're right," Knuckles read the letter, over and over and over again. Afterwards, he looked at his son, and thought to himself, _"when I get back, I'll go find him."_

* * *

Chrome already sensed Daemon coming even before he showed up at the doorway, but her father didn't walk any further, "you can come in."

"I told you we can come in," Lampo came from behind him and walked in first, heading over to sit beside Lambo on the counter.

Daemon followed without a word, also sitting in a stool in front of the counter.

"I'm made cake," Chrome shyly offered her father a slice.

"Thanks," Daemon happily accepted it, and started to eat. "Oya? This is delicious."

"Thank you," Chrome thanked him back for the compliment.

Silence.

"This is awkward," Lampo commented as he dropped his fork, not even bothering to touch his slice.

"More like, annoying... do you want to go outside?" Lambo offered, standing and walking away towards the balcony, taking his cake with him.

Lampo shrugged and followed suit, also taking his cake.

Chrome and Daemon were then left by themselves.

Silence.

Chrome couldn't take the silence anymore, she wasn't good at things like socializing, "Nii-sama, I know you're there, could you come out already? ...I'm sure even father knows you're there."

Daemon smirked, and just like that Mukuro showed himself, "Okay, I'm here, now what?"

Silence.

And Mukuro was seriously starting to get irked, "okay, tell us what you want already?"

But Daemon didn't say a thing, he just patted the stool beside him, motioning for Mukuro to take it.

Mukuro calmed down after receiving such a glance from his father, he sat there and Chrome also gave him cake.

Daemon merely smiled at the both of them, "thank you."

Mukuro and Chrome figure it out then.

While on the balcony, Lampo and Lambo quietly ate their cakes.

* * *

When Alaude made it to the roof, he found his son napping with a bird perched on his head.

He took a few steps closer, and Kyoya opened his eyes.

"Are you a carnivore?" Kyoya brought out his tonfas and immediately attacked, "fight me!"

But Alaude easily evaded, taking hold of the tonfas. Then he put Kyoya's hands behind his back and hand cuffed them, "behave."

Kyoya was shocked, how dare this man! He growled.

But Alaude ignored him and sat quietly on the spot he was lying on earlier, the younger skylark tch'ed, but decided to follow and sat beside him.

* * *

Giotto and Tsuna were sitting atop a grassy meadow, they've been like this for quite a while now, waiting for each other to start talking. But neither of them does.

Giotto sighed, he didn't know what to say, and he's supposed to be the older one here. "So... I talked to your father last night," he tried.

"Yeah..."

More silence.

"I'm sorry, Tsu-kun," he suddenly blurted out.

Tsuna averted his gaze, "for what?"

...

"For everything," Giotto knew it would be hard for a child to grow up in the mafia, that why he never planned, or even imagined in the slightest that he would have a family of his own.

"No, please don't say that, I'm so happy to be here and have all those people and stuff," Tsuna started, playing with his toes on the grass. "My stepfather is kind and doesn't get mad at me, my mom is also the best, Reborn is strict but he does everything for us... and truthfully, it's fun... living like this."

Giotto just watched him, his face, how he talked, how he curled and uncurled his toes. He was his child, and he couldn't be any happier about that. He smiled.

Then, all of a sudden, he pulled on Tsuna's arm to hug him, and that was the warmest feeling both of them ever felt.

Tsuna closed his eyes, "don't worry, everything will be fine."

"I should be the one saying that," Giotto chuckled at him.

Primo pulled back and smiled at him before moving closer again to kiss Tsuna's forehead.

Tsuna smiled at him, then he suddenly got up, pulling on Giotto's hand for him to do the same. "Let's go fly, Papa."

* * *

"Ah, there they go," Hayato stared up from where he sat beside his father, watching the two skies twist and twirl in midair.

G took out another cigarette, "you should get better at Kyūdō if you wish to inherit my Archery."

"It's already been decided to be mine," Hayato scoffed, but wasn't able to look away as his father slowly disappeared.

G smiled satisfied, ruffling Hayato's hair, and that was the last thing he felt.

* * *

Asari and Takeshi also watched how the two flew about.

"Ahaha~! That looks like fun," Takeshi couldn't help but comment.

"Indeed," Asari offered a last smile, "I should get going."

Takeshi willed himself to smile, then he hugged his father, "I'll miss you, Chichi." [6]

"You won't for long," Asari teased.

"Eh? what do you mean?" But Takeshi was left hanging, Asari faded with a smile.

* * *

"To the extreme!" Ryohei and Knuckles chorused as they cheered for their Bosses.

"Well, it's been extreme being with you, Ryo. I hope to see you again," Knuckles faced Ryohei, the smile forever present.

Ryohei nodded with full vigor, "stay extreme!"

And Knuckles was gone.

* * *

Daemon carried Chrome in his arms as he walked with Mukuro in tow toward the balcony.

"Kufufu~! they're putting on quite a show," Mukuro commented.

"Indeed, such show-offs," Daemon placed Chrome down beside Mukuro and gave them both a last hug.

"I'll miss you, father," Chrome held tightly on his sleeve.

"Me too, my angel," Daemon gave her a peck on her forehead, then Mukuro.

"Kufufu~! Try crossing the six paths of hell, maybe then we could meet again, dear father." Mukuro offered a genuine smile.

"Nufufu~! I'll keep that in mind," he winked at them, and then promptly vanished.

* * *

Lampo and Lambo yawned in sync, "if we hit them with lightning, they might fall down."

The cow-child stared at his father, "you make bad jokes."

"Still way better than yours," Lampo shot back.

"Yeah, yeah, goodbye and whatever," Lambo dismissed his father, trying not to look but he still did.

"Could've said it better myself," Lampo sneered, but nodded to him before going on.

* * *

Kyoya was intently watching the two skies when he was surprised by his father, suddenly putting his arms around him. At first, he thought that the carnivore was trying to hug him, but he was actually just trying to remove the hand cuffs, and that was when he noticed his father's disappearing figure.

"Hn, you weren't a carnivore after all," Kyoya tried to dismiss the feeling.

"I am, and you know it," Alaude placed his hand on Kyoya's head before completely vanishing.

And the feeling lingered too long for his liking.

* * *

"I think my time's up, Tsu-kun," Giotto stopped in front of Tsuna, "again, I'm sorry... and thank you."

Tsuna was a bit surprised, it was just too soon, but in the end he understood. "I'm sorry too, and thank you also... I wish we could see each other again."

"We will," Primo smiled at him, caressing his son's face. "I promise, I'll do my best," he started to fade away then.

"Me too!" Tsuna hugged him, and they stayed like that until Giotto was completely gone. The warm feeling never left him though, and maybe it was because of that, that he knew his father would always be there.

"Because Papa is the sky."

* * *

And I'm done! :3

**AN:**

Too long? This is actually my first oneshot, and I think I'm really not cut out for this...XD Anyway, this fic has a tie-in alternate story that I have yet to publish, so if you want to read that too, keep your eyes peeled for "Primo Meets Decimo," it'll be a multi-chapter and I'll publish that later maybe. :3

WaiiKitsune: I'm sorry! I'm no-good at fluff! But I tried my best here, hopefully you liked it! and again, **Merry Christmas!**

**FicFacts:**

1.) Buon Natale! - Merry Christmas!

2.) Hayato calls Tsuna with '-sama' because he isn't Juudaime, yet.

3.) Kyūdō - Japanese Archery.

4.) Gokudera's euphemism; since they're supposed to be kids, right?

5.) Oyaji - 'my old man'.

6.) Chichi - what they would call one's own father.

— Lynx

12252013


End file.
